


Роб/Ричард/Мэтт драббл

by fidelity



Series: Драбблы от LadyDrace [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Banter, Beer, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fidelity/pseuds/fidelity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мэтт, Ричард и Роб прохлаждаются на шезлонгах. И подшучивают друг над другом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Роб/Ричард/Мэтт драббл

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rob/Richard/Matt cavity cuteness ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/899459) by [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace). 



– Хочу ещё бутылку пива, – вздохнул Роб, выразительно глядя на Ричарда. До холодильника, стоящего около локтя Ричарда, было не больше, чем полшага, но тогда пришлось бы вставать с удивительно комфортного шезлонга, а Ричард всё равно был ближе. 

– Ох, неужели? – произнёс Ричард, растягивая слова, высоко поднимая одну бровь. – И что мне за это будет?

– Хм… билеты на мой следующий концерт? 

– Ты в курсе, что ты всё равно каждый раз присылаешь мне билеты?

– Поэтому ты должен вести себя как порядочный человек и подать мне пиво, – настаивал Роб, игнорируя ухмыляющегося Мэтта, сидящего на шезлонге напротив них. 

По глазам Ричарда было видно, как он что-то вычисляет, это заставило Роба ёрзать на месте. Иногда ему казалось, что кастинг «Сверхъестественного» был слишком хорош, выбрав Ричарда на роль Трикстера. Но он опустил руку, взял пиво, и Роб одно прекрасное мгновение наивно думал, что победа была за ним, пока не потянулся за напитком, а Ричард не убрал его из зоны досягаемости.

– Неа, никакой халявы, Роб. Ты не получишь это пиво, пока не заплатишь. 

– Ну, у меня есть эм… сорок центов при себе сейчас, и я знаю, что ты только что ходил к банкомату, потому что ты сидишь выше меня. 

– Поэтому я и не прошу денег, – терпеливо пояснил Ричард. 

– Тогда чего? Говори уже, у меня обезвоживание, – проскулил Роб, надеясь одолеть Ричарда лишь силой своего нытья. К сожалению, это был не вариант. 

– Ооооу, – проворковал Ричард. – Мы не можем получить, что хотим, не так ли? С тебя один, и оно твоё, – с ухмылкой закончил он.

– Один что? – тупо спросил Роб и сверкнул глазами на Мэтта, когда тот разразился хохотом.

– Поцелуй, дурачок. С языком. Давай, весь мир и так уже знает, что я люблю тебя.

– Твиттер – это не весь мир, Ричард.

– Пфф, какая разница. Нет поцелуя – нет пива. Как хочешь.

Закатив глаза настолько сильно, что они, как он думал, могли застрять, глядя внутрь черепа, Роб решил, что ему хотелось пить достаточно сильно, чтобы не волноваться. Мэтту, похоже, нравились такие проделки, и был тёплый денёк, и рядом больше никого не было, так что почему бы и нет.

Поэтому Роб наклонился и плотно прижался к губам Ричарда, а потом постыдно пискнул, когда Ричард схватил его за волосы и начал вылизывать рот. Ричард действительно не шутил по поводу поцелуя с языком. Через несколько долгих мгновений Роб освободился, ощутив влажными от слюны губами охлаждающийся тёплый воздух, в руке оказалось холодное пиво.

– Видишь, было не так уж плохо, – самодовольно сказал Ричард.

– Такое чувство, что про меня забыли, – Мэтт надул губы, пока Роб всё ещё пытался заставить свой мозг работать.

– Ладно, иди сюда, красавчик, – произнёс Ричард, хлопая себя по бедру в качестве приглашения. Роб не знал, смеяться ему или сидеть и изумлённо смотреть, как Мэтт бросается на колени Ричарда, шезлонг зловеще скрипит, а парень погружается в поцелуй, по сравнению с которым бледнела половина порно, когда-либо просмотренного Робом. 

– Парни, так вот чем вы занимаетесь, когда меня нет рядом? – наконец-то выдавил он, голос ещё не пришёл в норму, даже несмотря на скорую помощь в виде пива. 

– Ну да, – как ни в чём не бывало, ответил Ричард.

– Нам часто становится скучно, – кивнул Мэтт. 

– Мне тоже становится скучно, но… – Роб не закончил фразу, потому что даже не знал, что собирался сказать. 

Мэтт приложил руку к своей (накаченный, засранец) груди и театрально вздохнул. 

– Милый, я думаю, Роберт чувствует себя брошенным!

– О нет, дорогой! Что же мы будем делать?! – драматично начал причитать Ричард, и Роб как раз начал улыбаться их ужимкам, когда Мэтт метнулся к нему, заставляя пиво упасть из руки, а шезлонг – опрокинуться. И Роба целовали. Снова. Ему стало по-настоящему интересно, не попал ли он в параллельную вселенную. Но, учитывая все обстоятельства, это было не так уж и плохо. В его жизни бывали и худшие поцелуи.

Ричард улыбнулся им. 

– Вы там в порядке, милочки?

Роб поднял руку над головой Мэтта, пока тот прижимал его к мягкой пушистой траве. 

– Я в порядке! – тихо заявил он, и Мэтт, судя по всему, воспринял это как сигнал к продолжению поцелуя. 

Ричард фыркнул в их сторону. Если ему захочется целоваться, достаточно всего лишь подойти. И на этой ноте самопознания, Роб сам поцеловал Мэтта.


End file.
